barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 6
'''Season 6 '''of Barney & Friends aired from November 1, 1999 to April 14, 2000. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) 20/20 *Baby Bop (Body: Jennifer Kendall / Voice: Julie Johnson) 9/20 *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) 9/20 Children *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) 10/20 *Jeff (Austin Ball) 10/20 *Robert (Angel Velasco) 10/20 *Emily (Hannah Owens) 9/20 *Keesha (Mera Baker) 9/20 *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) 9/20 *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) 8/20 *Kim (Erica Rhodes) 5/20 *Jill (Lana Whittington) (debut) 4/20 *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) 4/20 *Chip (Lucien Douglas) 3/20 Adults *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) 5/20 *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) 1/20 Animals *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) 7/20 *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) 6/20 Guest Appearances *Cathy Msingi Jones (played Mee-Ma in Grandparents Are Grand) *Jim Ponds (played Pop-Pop in Grandparents Are Grand) *Sean Sandras (played Perry in Snack Time!) *Nancy Drotning (played Zelda the Zookeeper in Who's Who at the Zoo?) *Barbara Lowin (played Mother Goose in A "Little" Mother Goose) * Noreen Davis (played Officer Thompson in Good Job!) *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Summer Selby (played Ms. Crisp in Ready, Set, Go!)﻿ Episodes Trivia *This season marks: **The first season to originally air in two years. **The final appearances of Hannah, Chip, Linda, Stella the Storyteller, The Adventure Screen, and The Barney Bag. Stella returns in The Best of Barney. **The final time Barney is performed by Bob West. David Joyner will continue to perform as the character until his departure in 2002. **The only season to use 3 Barney costumes. **The last season to take place at the school and the treehouse. **The last season of Barney & Friends to be produced by Lyrick Studios. *Despite the second half of the season airing in 2000, all 20 episodes were filmed and produced by 1999. *Itty Bitty Bugs and Five Kinds of Fun!, along with the home video Barney's Night Before Christmas are the only Season 6 episodes to utilize the Barney costume from Season 5. *Stephen starts wearing glasses this season. *Hannah's ears were pierced this season. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Chris, Zach, Amy, Jeff, Robert, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Dennis, Jill/Linda, Emily, and Lauren. Jill and Linda share the same cubby. *Unlike in the previous two seasons, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta appear less often. *Starting in this season, Mera Baker (Keesha) does the fundings for the show. Reruns of Seasons 4 and 5 would use her recording. *This was also the first season to use the new 1999 PBS Kids logo. Some have the Dash logo, and some have the Dot logo Barney Doll Closing Shot #My Family Just Right for Me (episode) #The Doctor Will Be Healthy #Stick with Imagination #Itty Bitty Bugs #Grandparents are Grand (1999 Version) #Snack Time #A Sunny Snowy Day #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun #Count Me in #Who's Who at The Zoo #Birthday Ole #There Twins Ashley Has a Twin #July is Camp Northland #A Hunting We Will Go (episode) #BJ's Hats #Going for a Car Ride #I Love to Fly My Kite #The Ugly Duckling #Who Took the Cookies #Consequences #Cousins #Tom Thumb #A Trip Around The World #Excallent Exercise #Brushing Up on Teeth #A Little Mother Goose / Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #Good Job #It's Home to Me #How Does Your Garden Grow #You Can Do It #Here Comes the Firetruck (episode) #Ready Set Go #You are Special #Playing Music Video with Friends #Were All Friends #Hansel and Gretal #Nick is Little #It's Time for Heading Off #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #Rumpunzel #Alice in Wonderland